


Encuentro

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Nationverse, Romance, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Han pasado meses desde la última vez que se vieron. Sus corazones y sus cuerpos se reclaman.
Relationships: Netherlands/Taiwan (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Ya saben, APH no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Es solo un fanfic.

La reunión estaba por terminar. Holanda estaba ansioso, dibujando garabatos en su libreta, incapaz de concentrarse e ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera allí, inerte, mientras que su corazón y su mente estaban en otro lugar o más bien prestándole atención a otra persona. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se vieron. La tecnología de los tiempos modernos no era nada en comparación a la dicha de la compañía de una persona y la calidez de su cuerpo. 

Esa noche por fin dormiría acompañado. Al pensarlo, esbozó una leve sonrisa, mientras su ansiedad aumentaba. Se secó el sudor de las manos con el pantalón y respiró profundo. Quien diría que, a su edad y posición frente a otras naciones, podría llegar a sentirse tan vulnerable. Ni siquiera se había sentido así en las peores noches en altamar en la época de los descubrimientos. Pero así había sido su vida desde que la conoció, solo ella tenía el poder para inquietarlo y calmarlo.

Finalmente, la sesión terminó y él se levantó rápido de su asiento para buscarla. Taiwán fue a su encuentro. Se abrazaron con fuerza y se besaron varias veces, sin importarles que otros los vieran. Ella sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo, sorprendida por tanta efusividad, entonces lo tomó de la mano y se fueron a comer. Aunque se llamaban a diario, aun así, tenían muchas cosas de que platicar. Holanda no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, la miraba con adoración, atento a todo lo que Taiwán le contaba. Ella también lo observaba y sonreía, feliz de tenerlo a su lado. De vez en cuando, compartían una mirada de complicidad y se coqueteaban sutilmente.

Cuando terminaron de comer, pidieron la cuenta y se fueron tomados de la mano hacía su habitación. En el camino, seguían conversando de buen humor, pero cuando se acercaron a su cuarto, ella puso su dedo índice en sus labios indicándole que guardara silencio. Así, parecían más un par de amantes furtivos que una pareja con siglos de relación. Ya todos sabían que estaban juntos, pero la sensación de prohibido hacía que su encuentro se sintiera aún más excitante. 

Taiwán colocó el letrero de _no molestar_ , cosa que a él se le hizo tan obsceno, pero que ella creyó necesario y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Por fin, él sonrió, la tomó entre sus brazos y luego la besó con pasión. Qué dicha era tenerla tan cerca, volver a saborear sus suaves labios, aspirar su aroma, tan dulce y delicado, y sobre todo acariciar su piel mientras la desnudaba. Con un movimiento de los pies, ella se quitó los tacones, mientras él la desvestía despacio. Primero el saco, luego la blusa y la falda. Lo hizo tratando de no desesperarse, quitándole las prendas una por una con ansias. Esbozó una sonrisa al ver la delicada lencería negra que ella llevaba puesta, esos encajes y lazos le quedaban a la perfección. _Lástima que ahora deba quitártela_ , pensó él, deshaciéndose de su ropa interior. Sonrió y la observó de arriba abajo, admirando su desnudez.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, ella sonrió traviesa. Lo jaló de la corbata para besarlo, abriéndose paso para acariciar y juguetear con su lengua. Y también comenzó a desnudarlo, pero más lento para provocarlo, dándole un golpecito en la mano cada vez que él quería ayudarla a desabotonarle la camisa. Le besaba el cuello mientras bajaba el cierre de su pantalón y siguió dándole pequeños besos hasta llegar a su mandíbula, y después a su oreja, entonces le dio un leve mordisco en el lóbulo. Con eso él sintió que su bóxer empezaba a quedarle estrecho, pero debía aguantar un poco más. Taiwán dejó escapar una risita coqueta al bajárselo y sonrió complacida al ver la reacción que le estaba causando.

Holanda la recostó despacio en la cama y cubrió su cuello con besos suaves, bajó por sus hombros, su piel era tan suave y su aroma parecía embriagarlo. Taiwán lo guiaba a seguir besándola, a seguir tocándola y con cada beso que él le daba, emitía un dulce suspiro. Luego él se encontró con sus senos, ella siempre se había quejado de que fueran pequeños, pero para él eran maravillosos. Le dio besos tiernos en la curva de uno y lentamente, comenzó a rodear el pezón con la lengua. Taiwán se estremeció ante la sensación y lo incitó a que continuara y le diera cariño al otro, mientras ella pasaba sus dedos por su cabello, ese cabello dorado que podía reconocer entre la multitud. Se mordió el labio cuando él le dio una ligera mordida a uno de sus pezones. Eso la hizo sentirse todavía más excitada.

Por fin, luego de tanto juego previo, abrió las piernas, ya harta de esperar y ansiosa lo instó a que se diera prisa. Él esbozó una sonrisa al verla tan impaciente como él y se preparó para ser recibido. Una vez dentro, comenzó a moverse despacio, mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello. El ir y venir continuó a paso lento para disfrutar de esa íntima cercanía. Holanda hacía el esfuerzo por no hacer ningún ruido que interrumpiera los dulces quejidos de su amada. Sin embargo, ella no estaba tan feliz con eso. 

“Por favor… no te restrinjas. ¡No te quedes callado!” le pidió casi como una súplica.

Entonces, Holanda dejó de aguantarse y emitió un ronco suspiro. A ella le encantaba escuchar sus graves gemidos y su respiración pesada, porque así entendía que no solamente ella lo estaba disfrutando. 

“Mei… te amo” le susurró él con voz ronca, usando su nombre humano.

“Yo también… Lars, yo también” le dijo ella casi sin aliento.

Pronto, Taiwán le dio una señal para que aumentara la velocidad de sus embestidas, mientras le acariciaba la espalda y trataba de rodear su cintura con las piernas. Sentía como si fuera a derretirse, gimiendo y pidiéndole cada vez más. Él trataba de no ponerle todo su peso encima mientras seguía moviéndose, pero le complacía verla estremecerse con el placer que le estaba dando. Pensó que no había nada mejor que esto: perderse en el suave y cálido cuerpo de su compañera. Quería saciar esas ganas de ella, aunque en el fondo, sabía que ese deseo nunca se acabaría.

Cuánto se habían añorado el uno al otro. Por supuesto, habían intentado hacerse llamadas atrevidas incluso habían recurrido al _sexting_ , pero nada como estar cuerpo a cuerpo. Pensaron que quizá se estaban amando como desesperados. Sin embargo, aquello no era solo sexo. Había entrega, pasión, ternura y sobre todo amor. Se miraban a los ojos y podían reconocer todo esto en sus miradas. Finalmente, él se movió una vez más y así llegaron al límite acompañándolo con un sonoro suspiro tan lleno de satisfacción por todo el placer adquirido. Él se quedó un rato ahí, tratando de recuperar el aliento, luego se separó despacio y se acostó a su lado. Ella también trataba de recuperar la compostura.

“No sabes cuánto te extrañé” le dijo, acostándose de lado para verlo.

“Yo igual. Me hacías mucha falta” contestó, todavía sin aliento, mirándola.

“Apenas ayer hicimos videollamada, pero ya quería abrazarte y darte muchos besitos” expresó, acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. “También tenía muchas ganas de hacerte el amor, conejito” le susurró todavía en tono coqueto. 

Él se sonrojó, no sabía cómo ella podía hacer ese tipo de comentarios de forma tan natural sin tener ni un asomo de vergüenza. Se sintió algo ridículo por escandalizarse dadas las circunstancias y, a decir verdad, él también lo había estado deseando y esperaba con impaciencia el momento para tenerla solamente para él.

“Bueno, también yo, creo que incluso me dejé llevar” admitió. “Espero no haber sido brusco”

“¡Claro que no! No sabes cuánto te necesitaba. Tenerte en mí siempre es fantástico” murmuró ella con un suspiro, volviendo a la posición en la que estaba para estirarse perezosamente en la cama. 

Él la miró todavía más avergonzado, y sin perder tiempo se abalanzó hacia ella para besarla con pasión y después más tierno, apenas tocando sus labios. La sonrisa de ella se hizo más amplia con aquella muestra de afecto tan espontánea, muy rara en él, aunque sabía que en la cama solía ser mucho más apasionado.

“Veo que todavía tienes energía. ¿Quieres un segundo round?” le preguntó, dibujándole un corazón con el índice en el pecho.

“Me encantaría, pero estoy exhausto” dijo, quitándole el mechón de cabello que le caía en la cara y aun dándole besos tiernos.

“Está bien. Yo también estoy cansada” contestó ella y bostezó.

“Entonces, vamos a dormir. Temprano… tal vez…” sugirió, tomando las cobijas para cubrirse.

“Qué rico sería hacerlo en la mañana, y no me vendría nada mal que me despertaras con besitos” dijo ella, riéndose bajito.

“Será mi manera de darte los buenos días” replicó él, sonriendo, le dio un beso en la cabeza y apagó la lámpara. Ella asintió y volvió a bostezar, mientras cerraba los ojos y se acurrucaba cerca de él. Así ambos se quedaron dormidos, soñando el uno con el otro, felices de volver a estar juntos.


End file.
